Michelangelo's Diary
by therandomer5000
Summary: Mikey has a diary. this has a lot of genres! R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I've decided that my chapter stories will be updated on fridays and during the weekends, (they won't be done every time because sometimes I just can't be bothered!) During the week though I wil post up one-shots and/or an entry for this:- Michelangelo's diary! I will be writing it in UK times rather than US times cause I get confused... enjoy xx**

* * *

**Thursday - 25/04/2013**

Dear Diary,

Master Splinter gave me this diary to "release my inner thoughts" Raph just laughed... He's such a meany! Well I guess I'd better use it... I'll just write about my day, Try to remember the good times and the bad times. I hope the others don't read it!

Today was kinda normal for me... I woke up and made breakfast for my bros, Then did training. I hate training! It's just an energetic way to stop me from watching tv! My family are obsessed with me doing training, They're always telling me that I'm the fastest and most agile in the family and that I should keep it that way. I always win at ninja tag, Isn't that good enough training? The only thing I actually like about training is when we get to use weapons, I love using my nunchucks! I know this is going to sound weird but... It's like they're a part of me.. They make me feel safe. Wow If Raph reads that he'll die laughing... I wonder if I'd get his room? I have the smallest room in the lair which is probably the whole reason I'm the smallest.. Well that and because I'm the youngest. I love being the youngest, I get away with more stuff! Anyway, After training I tried to pull a prank on Raph but he caught me putting a bucket of pink paint on top of his door... He took it down and poured it all over me and Donnie. Leo and Raph ended up arguing about whether it was the right thing to do or not, Donnie was clearly annoyed. He actually punched Raph! I was laughing so hard I fell over! Then Raph decided to beat me up for laughing... I have a black eye now... That really wasn't funny dude...

Which reminds me! My family hate it when I say dude! I mean come on dudes, it's like my catchphrase! They hate it when I say Cowabunga as well... I don't wanna stop saying those things, I don't think I could stop even if I wanted to! Raph said that I sounded like a stoner! Leo agreed with him! I was really offended... I don't sound like a stoner... Donnie said that I had a Californian accent or a surfer accent, Which isn't a stoner accent. I agree. Me and Raph are the only ones with different accents, Mines Californian and his is a Brooklyn accent. He thinks it makes him sound tough but it really doesn't!

I watched tv until lunch (Which I had to make!) I just made some bacon sandwiches with tomato sauce but they were awesome all the same. I spent the whole afternoon in my room; I sketched, read my comic books and listened to music. I don't really know what my brothers were doing, I think Donnie was in his lab like usual.. Leo was probably with master Splinter and Raph was probably with Casey, Moaning about Leo being better than him. Leo isn't better than Raph... We're all good at what we do, Some of us are better at other things as well. I made lasagna for dinner, It wasn't the best but that was because I was trying out a new blend of ingredients to make it better. My bros said it was good and Sensei really liked the extra cheese, I want to try new recipes but I can't get any.. I might ask April to get me some.

I went out on patrol at 10 o'clock and came back at 3 o'clock. Patrol was boring, It was cold and wet! We played ninja tag but because of the wet roof we kept falling over. Donnie almost fell off the roof! We were all trying to get to him but when we tried to run we fell over on the way, It would've been funny if Donnie wasn't about to fall off a high roof onto a hard concrete sidewalk. We watched as Donnie fell over the edge, For me it was in slow-mo. We all shouted his name and walked quickly to the edge to see Don hanging on to a fire-escape railing. Raph, Leo and I all sighed in relief together. Once we had helped Donnie back up we burst out laughing, Even Leo!

I'm lying in my bed just now writing this, I can hear everyone's snores. I'm going to do this every night if I can cause it's fun remembering the day's events! Well I'm gonna go to sleep now.

Mikey xx


	2. Chapter 2

**I love this story, It's so fun to write! (if you want to see what happened to Mikey in the fire please read "fire" xx**

* * *

**Saturday - 27/04/2013**

Dear Diary

I couldn't write about yesterday because i was kinda unconscious... yeah, My brothers and I were tricked by the Shredder. We went to an old house to fight him but he knew what was going to happen. He trapped us in a room and set fire to it... My brothers managed to get out but I accidentally closed the window. My brothers came in and helped me eventually, but not before a wooden beam that was on fire had fallen on my legs and started to burn me... I'm still sore today. I'm to stay in bed and I'm not allowed to walk until tomorrow, Which totally sucks cause I had a million pranks planned for today but now they're not going to happen!

Something really weird happened today though, Some of my brothers things were painted pink! Raph's mask, Leo's walls and Donnie's computer screen. They all blamed me and when I told them that I didn't do it they didn't believe me! I didn't do it! I can't do it! It's so unfair... I'm going to find out who did it though, I'm not going to be blamed for such a rubbish prank! It's offensive that my bros think I would do something so lame! I've told them this but they just won't listen, now they won't talk to me until I confess. which I won't because I didn't do it, I didn't lie to them! I wonder why it was pink paint... do we even have any pink paint in the lair? if we do I'm going to need some explanations! Actually... now that I think about it, I think I might have some pink paint in my art cupboard... Note to self: don't tell bros that I have pink paint!

I'm so bored and lonely. My bros won't let Klunk come into my room as punishment for my "prank" which I didn't do! I can hear her crying outside my door! She really wants in! You know what I'm going to let her in, I don't care what my brothers say. Be right back!

That was definitely not a good idea... When I got up I was fine, then I tried to move... I tried to walk to the door but I fell instead because it was painful. I landed with a really loud bang... Maybe I should lay off the pizza... Nah! Anyway, I ended up dragging myself to the door which actually hurt a lot more than walking! I opened the door and let my little Klunky girl in, She was so happy! but that was when everything went wrong... I tried to stand up but I lost my footing and fell across the upper level towards the railing. I used it to get myself up and I leaned against it but... The railings are really old and broken so it couldn't hold my weight... The bit that I was holding fell off and both myself and the railing fell onto the lower level. We landed in the pool and because of my condition.. I couldn't swim back up. I tried but the water was making my burns sting and I just couldn't move my legs! My brothers jumped in after me but I blacked out before they reached me... I woke up a few minutes after though! My brothers came into my room and said sorry for being so mean about the pranks. I told them that it wasn't me but they still don't believe me...

At least Klunk is here now! she's so cute! She's just lying on my lap just now, It kinda stings but I don't mind. I love her so much! She making cute little kitty noises in her sleep, It's so adorable!

Well I'm going to go now, I will find out who's pulling all these pranks even if it kills me! Though I really hope it doesn't... See ya!

Mikey xx

* * *

**Please review x**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is only a short one. enjoy xx**

* * *

**Sunday - 28/04/2013**

Dear Diary

I'm still stuck in bed thanks to the fall yesterday... Klunk is perfectly happy with that though. I still haven't found out who did those pranks! It's really annoying! My brothers are out on patrol just now and I hate it, I want to be able to go out too but I can't! I don't want to be in bed anymore, it's too boring!

Nothing really happened today... I was just lying in bed being bored. Klunk did something downstairs that got my family angry but I don't know what it was. My poor little girl was shaking from all the yelling when she came upstairs!

Raph came in this afternoon to give me a snack, when I called him dude he punched me! He punched his injured little brother just because I said dude! so unfair! Leo gave him a lecture right in front of me and I fell asleep. I woke up to see Donnie fretting over me and everyone looked worried. Don said that it wasn't normal for someone just to randomly fall asleep... In the end it turned out that it was an after effect from the pain killers. So there was no reason to worry. My brothers came home with a goldfish today, It was kinda strange. They had found him in the sewers and gave him to me, I called him Tyler. I think he's dead now though, earlier he was swimming around his bowl and now he's floating upside down at the top... I think I ought to tell my bros...

I'm so grossed out, Klunk ate Tyler! If he wasn't dead before he is now! She's now kinda sick though, She threw up on my floor and Splinter just cleaned it up and took Klunk outside. It stinks of cat hurl now and it's making me feel kinda sick. ugh, This is totally torture! bleh bleh!

I think I'm gonna go to sleep now, I can't stand the smell in here!

Mikey xx

* * *

**If you guys want to you can give me ideas for diary entries, please review xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**enjoy xx**

* * *

**Monday 29/04/2013**

Dear Diary

I have given up on finding out who did those pranks, everyone seems to have forgotten about it! I'm allowed out of bed again, which is awesome! I've finally beaten bowser in Super Mario bros, so it's all good.

This morning was really weird... I woke up to find my family standing at the foot of my bed. They were grabbing stuff from my room and taking it out into the living room. I stayed quiet until they had left then I used the old ninja skills to spy on them, They took my action figures into Donnie's lab and he was studying them. I saw Klunk on the lab table and I thought Donnie was going to use her in one of his creepy experiments so I ran in and attacked him. Raph ended up pinning me to the floor and Leo explained that Klunk had swallowed one of the small parts from one of them, my brothers have been trying to work out which one. Donnie did the operation to take the plastic out of Klunks stomach and She's fine now! She's sleeping on the end of my bed.

I was forced into some extra training this afternoon by Leo to make sure my legs were feeling better. They were fine and I was allowed to go out on patrol. YAY!

Patrol was fun! we played ninja tag and hide and seek!, I love those games! We challenged each other to huge jumps and I could do them all! Donnie almost failed a really high one, If he had fallen he probably would have died! We all got a fright when he missed the ledge but he used his Bo to get himself back up. Leo and Raph ended up fighting again, they were rolling about on the floor so I pushed them over the edge with my foot. They both stopped fighting and helped each other back up. They both started yelling at me while Donnie was on the ground laughing, I pushed him off too! Raph and Leo helped him back up and soon enough all three of them were shouting at me. I just stood there grinning... Then all three of them picked me up and threw me over the edge! I had to get myself back up cause they were too busy laughing to help me. I was the first one to notice the lone foot ninja. I warned my brothers to get out the way but they didn't listen so I threw one of my nunchucks at the dude and he fell off the roof! He tried to throw my nunchuck back to knock me off but I caught it. My brothers had stopped laughing and I just grinned at them. I felt so awesome! Leo decided that it was time to go home at that point, we agreed.

Now I'm just lying here on my bed with Klunk, She purring in her sleep. I'm so tired, It's my first day back in training tomorrow... Oh no... Raph is gonna kill me for distracting him the last time I watched... Laters!

Mikey xx

* * *

**As usual you guys can still give me your ideas for other entries, I will mention you at the beginning of the chapter! xx (If you have an account name that is) please review xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I would like to thank Racingunicorn653 for her help. xx remember guys you can always give me ideas of your own for his diary xx**

* * *

**Tuesday - 30/04/2013**

Dear Diary,

I'm in a really bad mood, which is kinda strange for me... I'm not usually in a bad mood like this but... my brothers did something unforgivable,

THEY STOLE ALL MY PIZZA AND THREW IT AWAY!

They were going on about me having a break from the "unhealthy" snack! IT'S SUCH A WASTE! I ended up eating out of the bin... My brothers were so pissed! They should know by know that I will stop at nothing to get my pizza! I'm hungry now...

Anyway, This morning we had training and I really wasn't focused. I kept thinking about this awesome drawing that I was desperate to sketch. Splinter kept caning me, I'm pretty sure that it's classed as child.. or turtle cruelty... I think I've got a lump on my head now... My brothers kept laughing at me for day dreaming. I lost in spar-ing because Klunk ran into the dojo and I had to either; ignore her and flatten her or, grab her away before either Donnie or I squished her. I obviously chose to save her but then Donnie kicked me in the face and I fell down with Klunk on top of me.. It really hurt! Donnie helped me up, Leo and Raph just laughed... Master Splinter looked so annoyed and so... disappointed... I.. I hate it when he looks at me like that! he never looks at anyone else like that! It's just me that's a disappointment... Why me?

This afternoon was when the horrific pizza horror! I'm so getting my bro's back for this! I will set up a prank tomorrow morning, I'll tell ya how it went tomorrow! Bye!

Mikey xx

* * *

**If you have any idea's for entrys or pranks please send me them in a review or PM I will mention you at the beginning of the next entry xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear readers,**

**I apologise for the lack of posting.**

**Michelangelo has unfortunately lost his diary,**

**Master Splinter did warn me**

**about this but I did not**

**listen...**

**Michelangelo and I are very sorry**

**for the inconvenience**

**Please if any of you have any suggestions about where it may be**

**please tell us in a review or PM **

**Thank you for the help.**

**Mikey xx**

**Therandomer5000 xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**He finally found his diary, Thank you to all of you that told us where to look! xx**

* * *

**Saturday - 04/05/2013**

Dear Diary,

I'm so glad I finally found you, I can't believe I left you on the roof top! Maybe Leo's right.. Maybe I do need to take better care of my stuff.

I haven't been pulling any pranks because I've been too busy searching new york for you... But ah well at least I have you back.

I think I know who did the pink paint prank, I think it was Klunk! I found pink paint on her fur the other day, I can't believe she framed me!

Yesterday was the worst day ever... Leo's went missing! He went out to see April and never came back, April hasn't seen him either. I want him back! I hate being here with out him. Raph's went crazy with anger, he goes out every night to look for Leo. Donnie spends more time in his lab than usual, I haven't been able to get him out! Master Splinter meditates all day to try and find Leo's spirit or something, I just sit here in my room... I miss him so much already, Oh great now there are tear stains on the page!

Klunk's been trying to keep me happy but it doesn't work... I just want my big brother back. We need him, I need him. We can't do anything with out him. This family is going to part ways soon if Leo doesn't come back.. I'll be all alone like I am now! I don't wanna be alone...

Night dude, I'm gonna try and get Donnie out of his lab..

Mikey xx

* * *

**Please review xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm on Skype with some friends while writing this, This might be interesting! xx**

* * *

**Sunday - 05/05/2013 **

Dear Diary,

There's no news on Leo yet.. We have no idea where he is... I haven't seen Raph since this morning, Donnie is in the lab. I'm alone in my room, I don't even know where Klunk is!

There's something going on, I bet Bishop's behind it! I'm going to find my brothers no matter what it takes!

Klunk's just came in and I've just checked the lab, Donnie's gone! Every one's gone, It's just me and Klunk, She looks like she's just seen a ghost! I've locked my room and there's someone in the lair, Someone has taken my brothers and now they're after me! and Klunk...

I think it's the foot but I can't be sure! I have to do something but what?

Uh oh.. I forgot about that... I left my bag of whoopy-cushions lying around and I think whoever is outside just fell on top of them. There are farting noises coming from outside, It's so hard not to laugh!

Got to go the guy's trying to get in.

Mikey xx

* * *

**Please review xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**hope ya enjoy xx**

* * *

**Monday - 06/05/2013**

Dear Diary,

I'm all alone in the lair... everyone has gone except for the stranger... I've only been out of my room once and ended up with a knife at my throat! He asked me a bunch of questions but I wasn't really listening... I kicked him where it hurts and ran back to my room. Klunk's terrified, She is so quiet and jumpy!

I have no food, no water, no cat food, no company that can talk and A jumpy cat that will attack you if you make a sudden move... Great. I'm so hungry! Klunks hungry and I bet that guy's eating all our food! Wait... I just thought of something! Why don't I just call my brothers on my shell cell? Duh! I'm so dumb sometimes!

Wait...

Did I just call myself dumb?

I sound like Raph...

Raphael.. He is the one that would kill to protect me.. My whole family would, but Raph... He's so obsessed with protecting me... He may not act like it much but when I'm hurt or in danger he is always the first to be by my side or to protect me.. I've lost count of how many times he's jumped in front of a weapons to protect me!

Leonardo... I always feel so safe with him, He constantly frets over everyone he cares about... It's kinda nice actually... He's so awesome, He's always been my hero, my role model. I would love to be like him when I'm older! So cool and calm, always coming up with plans and ideas to help us out. He always puts us first, Raph hates that.

Donatello... I've always been closer with him than anyone else.. probably cause we're the youngest turtles. We stick together when Raph and Leo fight. Donnie is so smart and tall! He can do anything! He's kinda shy though.. He never really talks much. I think Donnie is awesome, He's the one I can go to when I'm scared, need help or.. anything really!

My brothers and I had this conversation last week about looks. We were talking about who looks the best. We asked April over and she told us each what she thought, Here's what she said.

Michelangelo; You're cute and adorable, simple as that.

Donatello; You're very hansom, and strong.

Raphael; You're very VERY strong and hard.

Leonardo; You're probably the best looking, You're strong hansom and cute!

We all scoffed and laughed afterwards! It was great! She said that I had the best personality of them all! YAY!

But that's in the past now...

none of them are here with me..

I'm alone..

I'm going to try and call everyone, I'll tell ya how it went tomorrow. bye.

Mikey xx

* * *

**It's getting dramatic! Please Review xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, first of all I have a message for Sika. I might do a story on the events but I haven't decided yet.. If I do it will be after Mikey has got his family back and all the rest of that stuff, Thanks for sticking with us and thanks for all the great reviews! *looks at Mikey* say thank you! Mikey: Thanks Dudette! Enjoy xx (sorry if this chapter is bad, It's because I'm feeling kinda down)**

* * *

**Tuesday - 07/05/2013**

Dear Diary,

I'm so hungry... I called my family, They're stuck outside the lair! The dude that's waiting for me to come out lured them out somehow and left me here, He locked them out and now I don't know what he wants! He either wants me or he wants money.. If he wants money I'll help him find it! I'm short on cash at the moment.

Leo told me not to worry but I can't help it... I'm scared, Terrified even! I can't sleep at all and I'll probably be having nightmares about this for weeks! If I live that long... I want them back!

I just heard something weird.. The dude is.. Crying? That can't be right.. No.. wait.. Maybe he's laughing? I can't tell if he's laughing or crying... Probably laughing. Maybe he's insane... maybe he's going insane!... Maybe I'm going insane... Or am I already insane? I'm definetly weird... Raph says a lot of things but he's never called me insane.. He probably doesn't even know the word! I really don't know...

I'M SO CONFUSED!

My head hurts now...

I'm thinking about going out there to try and let my family in.. The dude must have locked the door so I'm going to have to think of a way to unlock it without a key.. I didn't know it could be locked..

That dude must be really smart!

or maybe I'm really dumb.. Raph always says that I'm dumb..

I wonder if he's as smart as Donnie? I'm doomed if he is!

MAYBE HE'S SMARTER THAN DONNIE! EVERYONE IN THE WHOLE WORLD IS DOOMED IF HE'S SMARTER THAN DONNIE!

My head hurts again...

I'm gonna stop Klunk from getting stuck under my bed, see ya!

Mikey xx

**I'm not down anymore, I'M SO HAPPY! XD Please review xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, There is a reason why i didn't post up a chapter yesterday and you will soon find out why. enjoy xx**

* * *

**Thursday - 09/05/2013**

Dear Diary,

Hey... I couldn't write in you yesterday because something completely awesome happened! Here's the most awesome story you will ever hear:

On Tuesday I decided to get out of my room and get my brothers back after I had written about my day, so I sneaked out (ninja style of course) and he wasn't there so I let my guard down. I could hear my brothers banging on the door, Donnie must of been working on it or something cause it was slowly moving! I was about to run up and help them but a weird shadow strode towards me and before I knew it I was on the ground! My brothers could see through the gap and they started to shout my name, My father was strangely quiet. I had hit my head and everything was spinning.. It felt weird! The huge dude sliced my cheek with his sword and I hit my head again. I think I had stunned myself cause I couldn't move! It was so annoying! The dude got up and was about to thrust his sword into me but he got distracted by a yell. My brothers had finally got back in and took him down, I would have laughed if my sight hadn't started to get blotchy...

Everything just faded away...

I just woke up this morning, My Father was in my room with me. He said that he was happy that I was ok and that he was sorry for leaving me alone here. He let me go downstairs and I sprinted to the kitchen, I COULD FINALLY HAVE SOME FOOD! Klunk was eating when I ran in and I went straight to the fridge, I cooked up a good old fashioned fry up breakfast. I was about to eat when my brothers decided to start yelling and hugging me. They eventually let me go and I tucked in, The breakfast was gone in a matter of minutes. I don't know why my brothers were surprised!

They started asking me questions and stuff, I told them everything and Splinter took my diary (you! don't worry I'm not cheating on you with another Diary!) He looked in it and just smiled, My brothers wanted to read it but Splinter wouldn't let them!

do ya wanna know why it was an awesome story? cause my bros are in it that's why! I spent the afternoon and evening with my family, It was great to finally be with them!

Well I'm going to go to sleep now, see ya!

Mikey xx

* * *

**I left yesterday out for effect XD Please Review xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, sorry for missing yesterday DX! xxx**

* * *

**Saturday - 11/05/2013**

Dear Diary,

Hey, man I'm so glad everything's back to normal! No seriously, everything is normal again. It's great! The only problem is that when you live with us, nothing stays normal for long..

Today I couldn't stop thinking of relationships.. I mean will me and my brothers every have a girlfriend? will we ever get married? have kids? I doubt it. I asked my brothers and they just laughed! so I went to Sensei, He was much more understanding. He told me that as unlikely as it is, it could happen. he told me not to be disheartened if it never does, Then he went on about minds, spirits and hearts.. I kinda went into a daydream at that point...

It makes me wonder though...

I'd like to have a relationship.. It would be nice to have someone to hold and protect. It would almost feel normal...

But I think that it would be dangerous! I'd put my new family in danger.. I couldn't do that!

Well... at least I have my family..

And Klunk of course!

Speaking of which, I haven't seen her today..

AHHHH THE CREEPY DUDE GOT HER!

NOOOOOOOO!

oh wait.. never mind... She's just in the kitchen. that's good...

This is kinda awkward now..

er...

see ya...?

Mikey xx

* * *

**Please Review and you can still give me ideas ;) xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**I've decided that I'm only doing Mikey's diary during the week. He's WAY too busy during the weekend, (apparently!) **

**Mikey: HEY! I AM SO! **

**Donnie: No you're not **

**Me: Shut up! **

**D+M: Sorry..**

**Me: so anyway, enjoy the entry!**

**Mikey: Can we do this more often? I wanna talk in every story!**

**Me: I'll think about it**

**Mikey: Hey readers? Please tell TheRandomer to let me do this more often**

**Me: Moving on**

**Monday - 13/05/2013**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Not much happened this weekend, but tomorrow we're going to the farm-house! YAY! Next weekend we're gonna go camping in the woods! I wonder if I'll see a bear! Is there any bears there? I'll ask Donnie... There is a HUGE problem and when I say huge, I mean it's LIFE THREATENINGLY HUGE! Do ya wanna know what it is?

I LOST MY NEWEST SPIDERMAN COMIC!

I don't really read spiderman much but I guess that's why I lost it..

Leo told me to clean my room to find it but I told him that if I cleaned my room, The world as we know it would change!

... Donnie said I was just being dramatic...

I haven't spoke to Raph in a while... He's been avoiding me since he got back from that time he was locked out the lair and I was stuck with a creepy dude.

I wonder why?

I'll ask him tomorrow. I now it's not night-time yet but I was bored.. I'll tell ya tomorrow if anything exciting happened. Bye!

Mikey xx

* * *

**Please Review xx**

**Mikey: AND DON'T FORGET TO TELL HER TO LET ME SAY STUFF IN OTHER STORIES!**

**Me: MIKEY! YOU AND DONNIE HAVE GOT TO STOP INTERRUPTING! **

**Donnie: WHAT DID I DO?**

**Me: You encourage him.**

**Donnie: No I don't... **

**Me: Never mind...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys**

**Mikey: Thanks to the reviewers that told therandomer to let Donnie and I TALK!**

**Donnie: Yeah, Don't worry. I'll keep Mikey under control. until Leo and Raph come anyway**

**Me: Leo.. and Raph? They're coming too?**

**Mikey: well yeah.. duh!**

**Me: why are they coming? Why are you guys here in the first place?**

**Donnie: You should make a story that has all our random chats in it..**

**Mikey: YEAH! AND IF YOU DO WE'LL TELL YOU WHY WE'RE HERE!**

**Me: er.. ok... When are Leo and Raph supposed to be coming?**

**Mikey: I think they're coming tomorrow... So you should start that story soon!**

**Me: But I'm in the middle of two stories already!**

**Donnie: Really? which ones?**

**Me: Nightmares to reality and Mikey's diary**

**Mikey: Yeah but the entry's are from the past! Not right now!**

**Me: Shhhhh! You didn't put dates on them so I had to make them to the date on the day I write them!**

**Donnie: Can we just get on with this?**

**Me: Yes! I hope you guys enjoy! xx**

**Tuesday - 14/05/2013**

* * *

Dear Diary,

I'm so looking forward to the weekend! Just me and my brothers under the stars!

Guess what!

WE'RE AT THE FARM-HOUSE! I love it here, everyone can just relax and play. My brothers and I have been exploring the woods today and it was so awesome! I loved it!

I wish we could just stay here.. I don't ever want to leave! I think on some level.. My brothers feel the same. We've been stargazing tonight! We're actually just sitting on the roof together sharing stories, It's so fun!

MIKEY PUT THE DAMN DIARY AWAY!

Aww Man... Raph just wrote that in pen! I can't get it off! I wonder if we have any tipp-Ex around here..?

Maybe I should put you away before Raph throws you away...

I barely got to write anything!

I hate Raph...

Mikey xx

* * *

**Please review xx**

**Mikey: I remember that day.. It was totally awesome!**

**Donnie: Yeah it was so relaxing and sunny!**

**Me: Sounds good guys.. really it does!**

**Mikey: Can we talk in other stories too? Not just this one?**

**Me: Only if you don't say too much ok?**

**M+D: YAY! *Hugs therandomer***

**Me: *blushes and hugs them back***

**Mikey: Why are ya blushing?**

**Me: em.. cause you two are my favourite turtles in the whole world *smiles sweetly***

**Donnie: Really?**

**Me: yeah but we'll talk more about it in our chat story**

**D+M: YAY! WE TALKED HER INTO IT!**

**Me: *sighs***


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: hey guys,**

**Mikey: hey! Donnie and I are allowed to speak at the beginning of other stories now!**

**Donnie: yeah... **

**Me: Donnie?**

**Donnie: It's nothing... just write the entry.**

**Me: em... ok... enjoy xx**

**Wednesday - 15/05/2013**

* * *

Dear Diary,

We've done nothing today, I mean it! all we did is sunbathe and chill on the grass. I thought it would be boring but no, it was actually really fun! We just talked and laughed while chillin' It was amazing! There won't be much happening while we're here so it's gonna be kinda boring in my diary.

I miss Klunk...

I wasn't allowed to bring her! She's still at home!

Alone...

KLUNK!

moving on... I'm just lying in bed at the moment, when we are at the farm we share a room with each other. only master Splinter stays in a different room. April and Casey aren't here with us this time, Casey's in hospital and April's gonna feed Klunk.

Casey is in the hospital because he had a motorbike accident. He's healing though! Raph almost died laughing when he found out Casey was gonna be ok, He said that Casey was stupid for crashing in the first place.

Raph's crashed his bike before, It was my fault though, I jumped out in front of him and he had to swerve to miss me. We were all glad he did, I probably would have died.. Raph only got a cut on his arm from it so it wasn't too bad.

I love how quiet it is here.. seriously! I love the sound of the birds in the morning too! It's really nice! I'm gonna go to sleep now, I'm the only one still awake.

Mikey xx

* * *

**Me: so-**

**Donnie: don't forget to review, you can still give us ideas about entries. blah blah blah! can I go now?**

**Me: er... yeah.. I'm not forcing you to talk...**

**Donnie: Told you Mikey, bye**

**Mikey: Awww... that was so not cool!**

**Me: so er... bye?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you to Puldoh and Riku Hanguu Furude for their suggestions, I've put them together! thank you! enjoy xx**

* * *

**Friday - 17/05/2013**

Dear Diary,

Sorry but I couldn't write anything yesterday.. It was so weird!

It started out like a normal day, my bros and I were hanging out in the morning by the pond. I went into the woods to stretch my legs, My brothers stayed where the where. I was at a weird looking tree when I heard a strange growling noise.. I looked around but nothing was there! It turned out that the growling was coming from... wait for it...

THE TREE!

Yeah the tree! It was so weird! When i looked up it had EYES! and a MOUTH! It grabbed me with one of it's branches and took me away! I fell asleep on the way because it held on of it's flowers up to my nose and it smelled nice! But made me feel sleepy...

When I woke up I was in this field in the woods, It was covered with the tree monsters! I was still being held by the tree but I was hanging from my ankle, It wasn't comfortable.. really. They were all gathered around a fire, which I thought was weird cause they're made of wood and they could easily be set on fire! They took me closer to the fire to keep me warm. But the weird thing was that they didn't speak.. They talked to me through my mind! It felt weird!

I stayed there all afternoon, It was really boring...

In the early evening, I managed to wiggle out of the trees grip. they tried to chase me but they're not fast.. I've seen slugs that moved faster!

So yeah, I ran up to the fire and threw the hot pieces of wood at the trees. They went up in flames! it was so cool yet kinda sad... I felt kinda sorry for them but I had to escape! I ran away from them and went back to the pond, my brothers weren't there. I was walking past when a flaming tree ran at me, We both fell into the pond and sank! I heard my brothers shout my name as I fell but it didn't help. The tree dude had grabbed my ankle and was weighing me down... I was drowning with it.

I don't really know what happened after that cause I blacked out but I woke up in bed at the farm house. My brothers were hugging me and freaking out! They were way too worried!

They kept telling me that I had almost died, that they thought I was dead and that they were happy to see me! I didn't feel any different than how I felt that morning but apparently a lot happened!

I wonder if those tree dudes are still there... I think they might have died...

I hope we're still going camping tomorrow!

Mikey xx

* * *

**Please Review xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys, unfortunately this is the last entry.**

**Mikey: aww why?**

**Donnie: cause you didn't write anything else! You were never good at keeping diaries**

**Mikey: aw yeah...**

**Me: but don't worry readers! You can see what Mikey's doing in "random chatting with the turtles" I won't write anything else for this story unless somebody really wants me to write their idea or if I have a lightbulb moment and just have to write an entry.**

**Me+Mikey+Donnie: We're really sorry but thanks for sticking with us! xx **

**Me: thanks to Rika Hanguu Furude for the suggestion!**

* * *

**Saturday - 19/05/2013**

Dear Diary,

We weren't allowed to go camping because Sensei said so... But we did go out for a walk!

My bros and I were out by the pond again, it was really sunny. I turned my back for like 2 minutes then when I turned round again my bros were gone!

But there was a suspicious tree there...

I knew what had taken them so I went back to where I had been yesterday, The circle of trees. (I came up with the name, pretty cool huh?)

So yeah, I got there to see only three trees left and each one had one of my brothers. They were all kicking and shouting and stuff. I decided to help them. I came out of the bush I was hiding in and had a chat with the tree dudes. It was kinda cool! We're friends now, they let my bros go. My brothers still don't trust them and I have to admit I am wary of them but We're friends, which is awesome!

I'm friends with the tree dudes..

I keep saying it cause I can't believe it!

They're such great dudes considering what they've done!

We're going back to New York tomorrow cause my brothers are way too scared of the tree dudes, I'm sad to go but New York is waiting!

I gotta whole lot of PDs and Foot ninjas to fight and tease!

Mikey xx

* * *

**Mikey: I know why I stopped writing!**

**Me: why?**

**Mikey: I left the diary at the farm house! I found it again when we went back at christmas**

**Donnie: then why didn't you start writing again?**

**Mikey: I forgot about it**

**Me: wonderful... Please Review xx**


End file.
